Portable hydration systems typically include a flexible reservoir for water or other potable liquid which may be carried in a pack or garment worn by a user. A flexible dispensing tube connected to an outlet of the reservoir and which extends to the mouth of the user allows the user to draw upon the fluid contained within the reservoir. Such systems facilitate fluid replenishment during exercise or other strenuous activities or in unusually warm or dry environments. The conventional portable hydration systems are not generally suitable for use in environments that are contaminated or may potentially be contaminated with noxious or toxic chemical and/or biological agents.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable hydration system that is highly resistant to intrusion by chemical and/or biological hazards. The present disclosure contemplates an improved portable hydration system and method that overcome the above-referenced limitations and others.